


Watch and Learn

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Artificial Intelligence, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, Slash, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's aware of the existence of sex in biological organisms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 1,585  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.  
> BJ Friday Contribution

She's aware of the existence of sex in biological organisms, has terabytes of data on the subject, and millennia of observation of her makers, though they had a much different behavioral approach than her new residents. According to her data and observations, sex is procreative, for the continuation of the species, though it had been many centuries since sex had been needful for that process, her makers having developed technologies to relieve themselves of such primal, animal necessities.

Her most recently arrived occupants have a quite contrasting concept of sex. They seem, in fact, disinclined to propagate, rather, their sexual behaviors focus on physical and emotional gratification. Having accessed all available data from the psychological and sociological science divisions, she has made note of the overwhelming importance these people place on the non-procreative aspects of intercourse. Additionally, she watches.

There are two she watches with great interest and much curiosity, their behaviors being most thoroughly characteristic of her new line of study. Never having seen her makers perform such acts, there are certain assumptions she is forced to rely on. Her primary assumption at this point is that these acts are pleasurable. Psychological reports to that effect are numerous and quite insistent.

When the slender one who talks to her most easily of any of her new denizens, and the broad one whose deft and caring hands maintain her systems spend time together, they often engage in activities which are new to her. Today they have come to one of her outlying piers. They spread a blanket and relaxed themselves, ate a lunch brought from the commissary, sharing bites from each other's meal and smiling while they sucked juices from each other's fingers.

The pressing together of mouths she knows from her data acquisition is called kissing. Her makers never did this, and she can see that they would have shied from such an unsanitary act. But the obvious bliss it creates for the kissing couple appears to confirm what she has read. Mouths seem soft and very malleable, and she has much stored medical information referencing the large numbers of concentrated nerve endings in the labial area, so it seems obvious to her that touching, pressing, licking, moist, slick sliding would cause much pleasure, surely resulting in the humming and sighing she hears.

They appear as well to appreciate sharper sensations such as nipping with the teeth, though gently, along a lower or upper lip, or down the line of a jaw, sometimes following all the way down the muscle of the neck and across the trapezius of the shoulder. The recipient of this nibbling often bends his neck, making these areas more accessible to his partner. An assumption of delight in such sensation is based on the smiles and the half-lidded eyes and the flushed skin of the lovers. These signs are clearly noted in her available data and she is pleased to confirm by observation that the couple are excited by one another.

Removal of clothing is often next, as it is today. She enjoys this part, especially when the pair remove clothing from each other's body, kissing new skin as it is revealed, and indulging in more licking and nipping as they approach nudity. This is a good sign, since her data indicates that it shows mutual attraction and comfort in each other's presence, and the desire for more touching. Touch they do, soft, tender caresses that cause hairs to stand up and bring up goosebumps, and she sees the broad one shiver under the slender one's fingertips.

Then the broad one leans forward and presses his mouth to the slender one's nipple. She knows how well-filled with nerve endings and highly sensitive this area is and is not surprised to see the slender one throw his head back and breath hard, open mouthed, as sweat breaks out on his skin. Reaching up and gripping the slender one's ribcage, holding him in place, the broad one laves the nipple, which has become engorged and darkened, and he showers it with kisses and grazes his teeth across it, suckles it tenderly. He opens his mouth wide and closes his jaws slowly on the soft flesh surrounding the nipple and the slender one moans, low and throaty. When the broad one releases and sits back, a circle of red dots rings the nipple and shines wetly in the sunlight.

The slender one reaches out, grasps the broad one by the back of his neck and pulls him close, covering his mouth with his own. She can see, from the movements of their lips and cheeks and jaws, and the motion of the muscles of their throats, that they are working their tongues together as she has read about, licking and sucking and dueling for dominance.

Slick, wet sounds rise from the pair and their breathing becomes labored as they try to breathe through their noses. Trembling, the slender one raises his hands to the broad one's head, gripping hair and stroking his fingers along delicate ears, and the broad one grips his biceps and they moan into each other's mouths and finally break apart, gasping.

She sees sweat shining on their skin, and when the broad one lays back on the blanket, pulling the slender one down on top of him, she notes that they are erect, penises hard and red, tips glistening with precome.

Wrapping his legs around the slender one's waist, the broad one brushes his hands rhythmically the length of his muscular back. The slender one nestles his groin snugly into their strong embrace and for a while they lay, hips moving slowly, gently, breathing together, green eyes staring into blue.

Slowly, the slender one edges his way down the broad one's body, flicking kisses here and there as he goes, nosing the broad one's chest hair and lapping across his nipples. He nips the flesh over the broad one's ribs and elicits a squealing, squirming laugh in response. Laughing, he buries his face in the broad one's belly and blows a loud raspberry, getting his hair pulled for his trouble. This is something she finds great pleasure in, the simple enjoyment of each other that these two so easily display.

Slipping lower, the slender one resumes his mouthing of the broad one's sweat beaded, flushed skin, licking across the bones of his hips when he drops his legs, splaying himself for his lover, cock laying hard against his belly. A tiny pool of moisture has gathered under the head, and the slender one bends his neck and licks it up, moaning with obvious pleasure. She does not truly conceive of the idea of flavor, but it is clear that he enjoys the experience, his tongue darting out to clean every trace as the broad one writhes beneath his ministrations.

The broad one grabs the slender one's head and pushes it toward his hard cock, hips rising to meet wet lips as the slender one follows instruction and opens his mouth wide, swallowing down the organ as if thirsty for it for days. She is always pleased when they do this, it bears out her studies well, having nothing whatsoever to do with procreation, only with their deep pleasure in each other. He bobs his head a few times then lifts off, taking time to lick slowly up from root to tip over and over, dropping lower to gently mouth the soft sac beneath, sucking and lipping, while the broad one swears and calls him names.

She knows this is a pleasurable frustration, as this pair frequently tease and torment each other in ways that she at first did not understand, does not appear in any of her data. But she has come to see that they enjoy it, do it again and again, that their cocks become even more engorged and dark, and drip copiously in response to this behavior, that sweat rolls down their backs and thighs, and they gasp for breath in quick, low sobs.

Turning his head to nip and bite at the broad one's inner thighs, the slender one reaches for his own penis and gives it a few strokes, moaning into the crease of the broad one's thigh.

Apparently, this is enough to send him back to the broad one's cock, taking the head in his mouth and sucking, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue, then lowering to take it all in, every inch, down to the base where he stays, nose buried in the broad one's pubic hair while he swallows again and again. Rising and falling, rising and falling, he sets a fast pace and reaches again for his own cock, matching stroke for swallow, the broad one's breathy groans loud in the clear air. She watches a dark flush flow over the broad one's chest, sees the slender one stutter in his rhythm, sees them freeze, simultaneously, a tableau of ecstasy limned in sunlight, and they come, shouting each other's names in hoarse, broken cries.

She has read many medical texts teaching the mechanics of sex, the biology of it, and has studied information about the instincts and drives involved. She has accessed numerous files describing the beneficial effects of non-procreative sexual behavior on the emotional and mental wellbeing of her new people. But she has never once come across any data that explains the joy on the faces of the two on pier when they collapse into each other's arms on their blanket. That, she has seen for herself.

  



End file.
